


Having Fun with Recreational Substances

by lifevolutionary



Category: CW Network RPF, Smallville RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Drugs, Foursome, M/M, Other, Quadruple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-07
Updated: 2010-07-07
Packaged: 2017-10-10 10:42:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifevolutionary/pseuds/lifevolutionary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen was pretty sure his state of mind could be comprehensively described as absolutely fucking <i>fucked</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Having Fun with Recreational Substances

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't know any of these people and have no idea what they do in their free time. Also, I don't support or endorse taking drugs

Jensen was pretty sure his state of mind could be comprehensively described as absolutely fucking _fucked_.

"Rosenbaum, you ass. This stuff is not 'really mild'." That was Jared, sounding really not all that pissed off in the slightest. His voice was like liquid rolling across Jensen's skin and he'd assume that sensation was caused by the drugs except that Jared's voice sometimes did that to him when he was sober, so...

Mike's face appeared in Jensen's vision, his body bent so far over from behind the couch that his ass was in the air and Jensen would have been surprised if his feet were on the ground. If the poor, abused piece of furniture hadn't had Jensen sprawled on it in Jared's lap with Tom flopped over Jensen's legs like an octopus, huge as it was it still would have gone over backwards.

Mike turned his entirely insane grin on Jared, "Just 'cos you're a pussy that can't handle your smokes, don't take it out on me."

Jared growled, actually, properly growled. Jensen watched, amused, as he reached out and fisted a hand in Mike's shirt, yanking him off balance so he fell forwards. "I'll show you what I can handle."

The move presented Jensen with a long line of Mike's skin, between his untucked shirt and the waistband of his pants, that was just too much to resist when it was right in front of his nose. He leant forward and licked, drawing a kiss-muffled moan from Mike that confirmed what the wet, sucking noises had been telling him was going on above his head.

He leant forward to lick again but pulled back just as he dipped his tongue underneath the waistband of Mike's boxers, startled by large hands ghosting up his thighs and over his crotch. Jensen looked along his own body to find Tom grinning at him as he undid Jensen's jeans.

Jensen's head thumped back against Jared's thigh as Tom took his cock in his mouth. He lifted one hand up to tangle in Tom's hair and the other to open the fastenings on Mike's now straining pants that were still right next to his face.

When someone exclaimed, "Oh, _fuck_," sounding completely wrecked, Jensen only knew it wasn't either him or Tom because it wasn't muffled around a mouthful of cock.

_Absolutely_ fucking fucked out of his mind. And loving every minute of it.


End file.
